


Wet Shirts And Workplace Drama

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry!Anna, Awkward meeting, Business, CEO!Elsa, F/F, First Meetings, Parties, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa's been getting emails from this one person in one of her department for ages, driving her anxiety up the wall. She asks her secretary Cass to block the emails and deal with it. After that, it seems the problems have ended, but Elsa's actions soon come back to bite her when she meets a rather angry employee at a company event. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Originally made for the Elsanna Secret Santa)





	Wet Shirts And Workplace Drama

Running a company should have been easy for Elsa. She was more than qualified for the job, having risen up the ranks and known plenty of the ins and outs. She'd been the comfortable CEO of Arendelle Architecture and Design for over five years now.

But even the ones at the top can feel the stress of the workplace and Elsa was feeling that more than ever lately. Of course, by anyone else's standards, what Elsa was dealing with was more or less a minor annoyance, but to her, that annoyed her more than anything.

For the past few weeks, Elsa had been spammed with emails from one of the employees in one of her departments. They seemed to be complaining about problems they were suffering on a daily basis, ranging from technological malfunctions to other members of the workplace being mean to them.

While Elsa had felt sympathetic at first, she'd soon started to get quite annoyed when her inbox was routinely spammed with emails. At that point, she didn't care. She had a gut feeling this was someone trolling her, someone trying to get at her for whatever reason.

Elsa tried to focus as best as she could, but even after three or four weeks, she couldn't take it anymore. She was at the end of her tether. One afternoon, was when it came to a head. She was relaxing in her office, passing the time between her next meeting.

And then it came. Three emails in her inbox. She didn't need to check them to know who they were from. Realising enough was enough, Elsa pressed a button on her desk, calling her secretary. "Cass, could you come in here, I need something taken care of?"

A few moments later, Elsa's Personal assistant, a young woman with short black hair named Cassandra walked into the office. She smiled, giving Elsa a kind expression. Cass was one of the best employees Elsa had working for her and one of the few people here she could truly understand as a friend.

"You sent for me, Elsa?" Cass wondered.

"I did," The blonde replied. "There's something I need you to handle for me. Someone has been spamming me with emails lately from inside the workplace." She rubbed her temples. "I've been putting up with it for a while, but I can't take it."

"Can't you just block them?" The raven-haired woman suggested.

"Yes, but I'm worried things might get worse," Elsa pointed out. "I mean, I'd rather this sort of thing didn't get physical. I'd prefer my reputation wasn't in tatters over a workplace spat like this."

Cass smiled. "Don't worry, Els, I'll take care of it," she stated. "I'll have the emails routed to my inbox. You won't have to deal with them. Do you want me to track them down?"

"No, don't bother," Elsa expressed. "As I said, I don't want this getting out of hand."

"As you wish," Cass accepted, heading to her desk to enact her plan. Elsa knew she could always rely on Cass, but there was a nagging doubt in the back of her mind that she hadn't heard the last of it. But for the next while, it felt like she had.

For over six weeks, Elsa didn't hear a peep out of her emails from the person who was spamming her, which was simply a relief. She could finally work on designing buildings and assisting the business in other matters with a clear conscience.

Things went well for a time, and a few weeks later, there was a big party held for everyone at the company. It was the ten year anniversary since the company's founding and as such, it was cause for celebration. The party was held at a pleasant function hall at a hotel on the other side of the city.

Elsa was in attendance, wearing a fancy suit for the occasion. She looked fairly smart, but in truth, she was a little bored. Not much happened at these functions and Elsa honestly preferred to be working at a time such a this, but she needed the night off.

Cass was with her, of course, wearing a smart suit as well. As the two stood at the side of the room, watching the other guests, Elsa sighed, bored out of her mind.

"God these affairs are dreadful," Elsa remarked. "I mean, I like getting the chance to dress up, but this is just so boring."

"You're the CEO," Cass reminded her. "You're kinda obligated to come. Besides, you already work yourself to the bone. You need to lighten up."

Elsa sighed. "You're right Cass." She then looked through the crowd, surprised at how packed the room was. "I didn't even know this many people worked for me. I guess the company has grown quite a bit from being a little design firm."

"You'd be surprised how many employees we have," Cass remarked.

"And I hardly know any of their names," Elsa admitted. "It's a bit sad really. I've been in charge for so long, I don't even know my own company as much." Being CEO had a lot of responsibilities and Elsa tended to be stressed a lot. She usually left many of the department heads and managers in charge, but now, she was wondering if it was best to take a more active role.

However, Elsa's thoughts were then distracted when one employee, in particular, caught her eye. She was a young-ish woman, with freckled pink skin and strawberry blonde hair and teal eyes that looked beautiful in the light of the room. She also looked fairly cute in her dark green dress. The girl had a confident look on her face as well, the look that told Elsa she was passionate about her job. It was that kind of drive that made Elsa feel very smitten with her.

"Cass?" Elsa wondered, pointing to the woman in question. "Who's that over there?"

Cass narrowed her eyes, focusing them on the woman. "Hmm, I think that's Anna Summers. She works on floor twelve, one of the best design artists working for us."

"She's beautiful," Elsa admitted. "She looks like a hard worker." She smiled. "Do you think I should say hello?"

"It wouldn't hurt," Cass stated. "Just be careful. People might look at you the wrong way if you start having a fling with someone under you."

"Don't worry, Cass, I'll be fine," Elsa promised her, before heading off into the crowd. The party atmosphere was starting to feel more alive, as was Elsa's drive and determination. She was eager to speak to this "Anna Summers", eager to learn more about one of her best employees.

Soon, she had walked over to Anna, seeing that the younger woman was even more beautiful up close. She then cleared her throat, hoping to get the girl's attention. She would be polite with her, generous, as a good employer should be.

Suddenly, Anna turned around, glaring at Elsa with a cold scowl. "Well, well, look who it is," she said in a passive aggressive manner. "The big boss herself."

"Um, Hello," Elsa greeted her, a little uneasy. "Are you Miss Anna Summers?"

"Oh, so you do know who I am?" Anna remarked, folding her arms. "How's life up in that ivory tower of yours?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what all this is about," Elsa said, very confused. "Have I done something wrong?"

Anna then laughed. "Oh, you've done plenty wrong for me, Elsa Frost." She then picked up her wine glass and tossed the drink at her. The red liquid went all over Elsa's shirt, staining her suit completely and making her hair very wet.

Looking down at her wet appearance, Elsa was shocked. She wasn't angry though, just very surprised and shocked to think one of her own employees would treat her like this. "W-what was that for?" She stuttered, a little uneasy.

"Payback for ignoring me for all these past few weeks," Anna spat. "I bet it's gonna cost you a pretty penny to get that suit cleaned."

Elsa wiped her shirt but remained calm. "Miss Summers, I think you might have had a bit too much to drink. Can we continue this in private?"

"Private?" Anna laughed with a hint of sarcasm. "Why so you can hide behind your desk some more? Look, lady, I've been working at your company for three years now. I've done everything that's been asked of me and more and yet your managers still treat me like dirt. To think I once respected you."

The blonde frowned. "I think you should come with me." She then took Anna's arm and brought her to a quiet corner of the room. She didn't wish to cause a scene with her, but she wanted to get to the bottom of why this woman was so angry with her.

Bringing Anna to the corner of the room, the strawberry blonde leaned against a wall as Elsa sat down, folding her arms in protest. "This party stinks too," she said. "I mean, why are you having a limit on alcohol here? Isn't this supposed to be a big celebration."

"Yes, but I don't want everyone to be hungover at work in the morning," Elsa explained herself. "Look, I get you don't like me, but I don't really know all that much what goes on around the office. I file paperwork most of the time. If something is wrong, tell me?"

"And like you'd listen to me?" Anna wondered.

"Might do," Elsa said. "Being here has made me realise how little I know about my own company, so please, enlighten me."

Anna sighed. "Fine... I guess I owe you an explanation. Basically, I joined up with the company right out of school. I'd always admired your work for this place, helping design some buildings in the city that really inspired me during my degree. It was always my dream to work here... now it seems like a pipe dream. I did so much good work in my department, but now things have just gotten so ridiculous. My manager has been giving me such shitty deadlines for work, and I just can't cope, even when I work over time." She sniffled. "He didn't even care when my mom got sick and had to go into hospital. Because I spent so much time visiting her, he's threatening me with firing me." She growled. "So yeah, that's why I'm angry and why I hate this stupid job."

Elsa felt sad listening to Anna's story. This only made her feel angry too, at herself for not taking much action with her own company. Who knew what other tragic tales were among her employees. She had failed them, but tonight, she'd try and do something about that. Besides, Anna was a beautiful woman and Elsa felt it was her duty to be her knight in a slightly wet pantsuit.

"Then give me a chance to fix things," Elsa said. "Who's your manager? Who's been the one setting you deadlines?"

"Hans Westerguard," Anna pointed out. "A big ass prick with sideburns."

"Oh yes, I've dealt with him," Elsa replied. "Don't worry, I'll ensure he doesn't bother you again. I'll have him suspended without pay and I'll give you as much sick leave as you need to visit your mother."

Anna's eyes widened with surprise. "You'd... you'd do that?"

"Of course," Elsa told her. "I want to make this company a fair and equal place and a man like Hans is a detriment to our company and the employees. I'll make sure things get better for you."

The redhead blushed a little, before looking away and pouting. "Thank you... but there are a lot more problems. I sent you lots of emails about it."

Now it was Elsa's turn to be surprised again. "What?! You were the one spamming my emails?"

"Yeah, I thought you hadn't read them," Anna said. "I just got so angry and started telling you about every little problem... You never seemed to do anything about it."

"I'm... I'm sorry," Elsa expressed, realising the gravity of the situation. She realised it was probably best she actually had seen many of those emails now, instead of dumping them on Cass. "I... They started stressing me and I got so overwhelmed... I just got rid of them... I didn't think they were that serious."

Anna then felt down. "I... I didn't mean to stress you out, Ma'am," she stated. "I'm sorry... things were hard for me... and I'm sorry I got your shirt wet too."

But Elsa then smiled, holding Anna's hand. "Don't worry, I forgive easily. Now that we understand each other, I'll work my hardest to make sure you and the other employees have a better experience working for my company." She smiled. "Now... would you like another drink? I hope we can still get off to a good start."

It was then that the smile Elsa had been smitten by formed on Anna's face. "Yes... After I clean you up a bit, Ma'am. I'd be honoured to spend time with you."

"Please," Elsa insisted. "Call me, Elsa."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** This funny little tale was originally written waaaay back for the last Elsanna Secret Santa. I just haven't gotten round to posting it until now, of course. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
